


guilt is a seed

by tentaclemonster



Category: Warigami (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: If you nurture it, it grows.
Relationships: Sadako & Tomoe (Warigami)
Kudos: 1





	guilt is a seed

“So, you killed your father.”

These are the first words Tomoe speaks to Sadako, fresh from the funeral with the tears she hadn’t let herself shed still heavy like the black clouds before a rainstorm in her eyes.

There was no judgment in her voice, no accusation. She sounded unmoved and unbothered, her expression reflecting the same.

Tomoe’s apathy at speaking the words did nothing to stop Sadako from feeling like she’d been gutted at hearing them.

It was a feeling she would carry with her for the rest of her life along with the scar that went with it.


End file.
